The Clashing of Angels & Demons
by xXMistressMadHatterXx
Summary: Iggy and Bella Swan were kidnapped at the age of three. At the School is where she meets and befriends the other avian hybrids. Remember what happened to the Flock in the first three books happened to Bella. Full summery in the first chapter.


**My very first fan fiction! Oh how proud my imaginary friend's are of me! **

_**Helpful tidbits: **_**Bella was always part of the flock, so everything that happened to them happened to her. This takes place after the third book. Yeah, I know there's a fourth and fifth book-but I don't care! This is my story and it'll start where I want it too! **

**Anyway, I made it so four years have passed since the third book-that makes Max=18, Bella=18, Fang=18, Iggy=18, Nudge=16, Gasman=12, and Angel=10! Oh, and here's Bella's history. She did have a normal life till the school stole her at age three. The girl has a faint memory of where her family is, but all she remembers is the name Forks. **

**So after they escaped, since Bella couldn't know her real name- she chose Swan. It flickered a memory in her mind, but nothing else. Also-she has the DNA of a Black-necked swan. So, they are pure white except for the black tinge on her wing-tips. Her power's include mind-control, able to block mind-readers, and-just 'cause I can-she can speak to animals! Oh-but she is color-blind because they had also experimented on her eye's like Iggy. Also- since I thought Iggy's parent's sucked so bad, that he could be Bella's twin! The strawberry blonde hair could've come from Bella's mom! **

_**Disclaimer: **_**I DO NOT own Maximum Ride, Twilight, nor any of it characters'!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wind. Air. Sun. The rush. Their Life. Nothing can possibly describe the feeling that was swelling inside the avian hybrid's chest as she soared along the sky! Everything was beautiful, even if Swan could not describe the vibrant colors the other's no doubt enjoyed. Still, the twinge of guilt crossed her mind as she drifted lazily toward her brother. He couldn't see this breath-taking sight at all. She finally reached out her right wing-tip to touch it to Iggy's gently, letting him know she was close by. Swan knew he knew who she was just by the feel of her feather's.

"Just a few more hours, and we'll be in Forks, Washington Ig. We'll be able to see mom and dad!" the color-blind optimist shouted over the rough wind, before glancing over at the two love-birds. They had been flying closer and closer over the trip. "Hey! Max! Watch where you're drooling! You almost hit that poor seagull."

Snapping violently from her stare contest with the dark angel that was Fang, Max cast a glare at Gazzy, thinking he had been mimicking Swan's voice ('cause she normally doesn't mess with her like that). The Gasman in turn shook his head, trying to contain hysterical giggles, and pointed toward the true culprit. The color-blind hybrid had her head turned away as Max belted out threats and promises of kicking her ass. Swan turned around just to see her furious expression, but quickly wiped the amused smirk from her red face. Flying right behind them-and gaining speed rapidly-were more than a dozen flyboys!

"Everybody, we got company!" Swan nearly shrieked in outrage. _How did those bastards find them so quickly?! _Flying as fast as physically possible for her small body (not as tiny as Nudge, but still noticeably so when standing near the other teenagers), she grabbed Total from Angel's hand's so the littlest one would be able to fly faster, then flew straight back to her twin's outstretched hand. The siblings always had a habit of holding hand's when together. It probably had to do with their past imprisonment at the School. Swan and Iggy had received the same eye surgery, and were positioned in the same lab. Through out the entire procedure, the doctors couldn't get the twins to let go, so they went through the operation with each other in mind.

Getting back to leader mode, Max quickly hauled Nudge with Fang pulling Gazzy, she made her way to the front of the flock with Angel tailing closely behind, and the twins bringing up the rear. They formed a V formation and poured on the speed. Swan glanced behind and gasped; the Erasers were catching up-fast! They were probably about five meters closer! Iggy held the younger sibling's hand tighter, while the Gasman did the same for Angel.

"We'll head for that forest to the northwest! We can easily lose them there!" Max shouted above the force of the wind. She was pointing toward an extremely large forest with dark clouds surrounding the tree-tops. The sight looked more than ominous for the avian youths.

"Are you sure that's such a great idea Max?" Nudge questioned. " I mean-what if it starts to rain? That'll only make flying all the more difficult, and there could be lightning! What if one of us got struck, or electrocuted, or-well, I guess that's the same thing-but anyway! All I'm saying is that it could bereally dangerousandIdon'tthinkitwouldbesuchagoodideaifoneofuswereinjuredwhile-"

The sixteen year-olds word's started to come together to form one giant mesh, but before she finish her rant, Max silenced the blabber-mouth with a deadly glare. Nudge got the hint, shut the heck up, and began putting her talking energy to better use. Flying for her life. Swan had to admit thought, she wasn't at keen going into that dark place either. Looking around, she could see that none of the others (besides Iggy-he couldn't see what they were flying into) were too glad to be heading that way as well. Max even looked unsure, but they all knew this WAS the best way to lose the guard dogs of the School. Their flying was, well, terrible.

That seemed to be the case as the flock rushed through the rough winds and harsh rain that pelted everyone who had to endure such weather. The Erasers quickly got thrown back by sheer force and then retreated, knowing full well that they wouldn't have made it. Though this cheered the mutant teenagers up considerably, their happiness was short lived, for they also were having a difficult time fighting the powerful storm. Suddenly, something came into Swan's peripheral vision. Something-NO- Someone was falling!

"NUDGE!" Angel yelled helplessly. Both Max and Angel's struggled to go to their poor friend's aid, but Fang and Gazzy held the two back. Surprisingly, Iggy didn't hold his sister's hand strong enough, so Swan was able to steer away from the others easily. "Hang on Nudge! I'm comin'!" she yelled over the ferocious gusts.

But sadly, her wing's were not strong enough, and she nearly crashed into the poor girl. Having the wind knocked out of her must have been painful, but she still managed grab onto her saviors hand. They each clung to each other desperately, not wanting to be separated again. The brown-haired hybrid thought she heard her brother screaming her name, but the wind was too loud. So the flock was separated, with the two left behind girls going one direction, and the rest another.

Swan's and Nudge's worn-out wings were too weak to battle with the weather, so they held each other until they felt the breaking of branches underneath them. They must have fallen too far, and broken through the tree-tops! The avian-hybrids tried to unfurl their wings to break the landing, but the forest was to close-knit. Leaves, braches, and rain pelted the tired girls from all sides, leaving scratches on their arm's. Then everything stopped. The two teenagers landed hard onto what appeared to be a clearing of some sort. Unfortunately, neither could stay awake long enough to realize the rain had stopped, and someone other than the flock was watching them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Compared to a normal human house-hold, the Cullen's home would be considered a sanctuary, but really to any vampire everything going on at the manor was rather loud at the moment. Emmett had the television's football channel at a blaring volume of five, Edward was working on a new piano piece, Rosalie was working one of her many cars, Esme was cooking lasagna just for the fun of it, Jasper was following Alice with a mountain of designer clothes in his arm's, and Alice was prancing through the wardrobe flinging old dresses in her husband's direction.

Quite suddenly, the pixie-like girl stopped her skipping, for a vision had come to her. She ignored Jasper's worried question's and concentrated on what she was seeing. The people in it were blurry, but Alice could tell these were strangers. The only clear thing in it was that they had fallen into an area where her brother went to relax. Taking her husband's hand and pulling him free of the mountain, the small vampire rushed down the stairs to meet Edward's knowing gaze. Obviously, he had heard his thoughts cease abruptly, and then seen the vision along with her.

"Are you going to see who's in your clearing?" Alice asked innocently. She was confused as to how the two blurs of people had fallen. Also, why were they blurry? It was puzzling. "Maybe Carlisle and I should come with you."

Edward nodded his agreement, and whispered, then the three were gone leaving a very confused quartet of left out vampires. It didn't take them very long to get to their wanted destination. It took only about forty-five seconds to get there. Alice didn't know who was in the forests' clearing; she had suspected that it was just some lost hikers, but why they were unseen was what had gotten her attention to investigate. What she did not expect to see was the very strange sight that greeted their golden eye's.

Laying in the center of the green grass and wildflowers were two uniquely beautiful young woman. Not as utterly breath-taking as the vampires, but incredibly pretty. One with dark mahogany colored locks, the other with shining black. Though the hair was tangled and looked wild, it seemed to be soft just to the touch. The faces were smooth and unmarked saved for a small scar underneath the eye of the darker one. Their skin was in contrast to the other's, but not in a bad way. One had a shockingly pale, fragile looking tone, while the other had deeply, rich colored skin. Each had fully pink lip's, and their sleeping expression' made them seem extremely vulnerable. _Though_, Alice thought absently, _WHERE did they find those clothes? _Both females outfits' were mud-spattered, thread-bare, and ripped in several places.

Now normally, these features and accessories would make people stop to stare, but that is not what captured the attention of the three dumb-struck mythical creatures. No. What their large, inhumanly, beautiful eye's were focused were the unbelievable things that these girls were asleep on.

"Are those… wings?" Carlisle asked no one in particular, awestruck. The pixie-like goddess just stood there not saying anything. _First vampires, then werewolves… now this?! _

"They are…" Edward started out, "she's… an angel." he finished staring at the brunette.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, what did you guys think?! Also, for stories-sake, Seth and Edward are gonna be friends, just like in the books. Also, even though Bella wasn't there, this is how everything went down in the books for this to work. James still came, but he decided to fight the Cullen's because Alice was the one he wanted to kill. Only, the fight started where they all met. None of this driving away, or drama, and Jasper is the one who killed him. For New Moon, the Cullen's went on a vacation to visit the Volturi because Aro sent an invitation to Carlisle. **

**They left because Aro wanted Alice and Edward for his coven. In the third book, Victoria did have her army, but she wanted to kill Jasper for killing her mate. The werewolves did help, and Seth and Jacob became friends with Jasper and Edward. Breaking Dawn-not a lot of drama for anyone really, save for the ending. Aro came with his coven because he wanted Alice and Edward's talents'. All the other vampires that came, came. And the werewolves helped out with that too. I guess that's it for the summaries-ah! Seth will be gay for my fanfic. That is all! Thank you! **__


End file.
